


Keeping Appearences

by FilomeneHara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Espionage, Galra Culture, Galra Keith, Galra OCs - Freeform, Galra Prince Keith, Galran Politics, Gen, Intrigue, M/M, Slave Matt, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilomeneHara/pseuds/FilomeneHara
Summary: Keith, a half-breed prince only valued for his ability to sense quintessence. He carefully maneuvers his way through the thorny fields of the Galran upper crust.Matt, a New Species captive of the empire. When Shiro attacks to save him from the arena he mistakenly cripples Matt for life. Resigned to his fate he is offered a choice. Serve Prince Keith as a valuable spy, or die at the hands of the empire. He accepts his offer. As Matt listens he learns more about the aloof Prince and his story.Friendship blossoms. Can they remain friends in a world where betrayal and devious plots lie around every corner?





	Keeping Appearences

I sighed almost imperceptibly as I stood on the bridge of my war-ship. My lieutenant still heard it, turning to give me a look filled with understanding.   
" You will give people the wrong idea looking so down my Prince. Some may think you were reluctant to return home." Silas said, amusement thick in her voice. I returned her teasing with a small smile. There was no love lost between myself and Central command. No doubt my crew felt the same.  
"This ship is home Silas, and I am homesick already." Silas gave a deep laugh at that, it was a strange disconnect between her thin frame. Silas was a furless type of galra with thin tapered ears and white stripes to her lilac skin. She was considered attractive, however, her own stature and sharp tongue tended to scare suitors away.   
" I can see that. The social season is about to start is it not? When that happens you won't be able to leave until that's over after all." I groaned, allowing my self a moment of weakness to pout in her direction before he would have to wear his 'royal mask'.   
"Pollux has reminded me. Frequently."   
"Well. At least we return heroes. The Red Lions sits in our cargo hold as we speak! Thanks to you, we found a piece of myth!" Silas said, voice filled with awe. I had to agree with her. It was an incredible stroke of luck to have found it on that volcanic planet.   
"If it keeps my father off of my back it will be worth it. " I muttered lowly to Silas's amused smile. The colossal shape of Central command could be seen in the distance now and my reluctance to return grow even stronger. as it too late to turn back yet? I missed the freedom of open space already.   
"My quintant will be made if his highness does not demand to see me the moment I set foot off of the ship," I comment idly, looking down at my holo-screen.   
It would make your deca-phoeb if he didn't call upon you at all I am sure." She huffed a laugh. My lips curved into a smile almost against my will.  
"You know me so well."   
I left unloading the Red Lion to my crew, heading straight for the Medical Bay, eager to see an old friend. My advisor, Pollux followed loyally at my heels, calling out to me as he did.  
"My Prince! Are you sure you should not be overseeing the transfer of the Red Lion?" I waved off his concern as we continued down the hallway.   
"Silas and Kastor have it well in hand Pollux. I would like to see Ulaz before I must resume my princely duties." Pollux pursed his lips disapprovingly but said nothing further.  
Ulaz was a man who was easy to find. If he wasn't in the medical lab he was overseeing the transport of prisoners. He looked up from his holo-screen at my approach, placing it on his desk as he rose to greet me with a stiff Galran salute.  
"Prince Keith." He greeted formally, eyes staring straight over my ears.   
"At ease Ulaz, you look well." I greeted the older man warmly, shifting to cross my arms comfortably over my chest. Ulaz relaxed as well, officially greeting me with a warm expression and a hint of a smile.  
"As do you. I had heard that your recent expedition was quite successful. You must be pleased." I shrugged.   
"As I can be. I only located one out of the five Lions after all. It felt more like luck than anything else." I said. Ulaz gave me a look that said I was being too humble. I decided to change the subject.  
"Anything interesting happening here?" Ulaz shook his head glancing down at his holo-screen.  
"Not a great deal. It has been strangely quiet. Even the number of incoming prisoners has been dropping as of late. Although we did have some interesting arrivals recently." Ulaz said pulling up some files and spinning the holo-screen to face me. I leaned forward curiously, skimming over the information and giving the corresponding images a considering look. I'd never seen any creature quite like these before.   
"A new species, really?" I asked, looking from the files to the Medic. Ulaz gave a nod of confirmation I could tell he was excited about this discovery.   
" Yes. They were picked from a small ice moon, a group of primitive scientist from the looks of them. They are just beginning to grasp the basics of space travel." I gave a vaguely interested hum, inside I couldn't believe my luck. I had been waiting for just this chance.  
"What was done with them?" I did my best to sound casual, but the single raised eyebrow and smirk on his face told me Ulaz was not fooled. He knew me well enough to figure out the reason for my interest.  
"After examining them and running a few tests we sent the old one to a labour camp. The big one and the small one were sent to the Arena." He told me.   
"How did they do?" Ulaz shrugged.  
"We don't know. Their first fight is tonight." I gave a small smile.   
"In that case, I will be sure to attend." Pollux's ears flattened against his skull in a moment of weakness. Pollux couldn't stand the Arena, or violence in general. He would just have to deal with it tonight. Pollux looked sick already.  
"Enjoy the show then." We said our goodbyes when Kastor slipped into the lab. Ulaz paled slightly, giving the druid a respectful nod, pointedly avoiding looking into Kastor's mask. Like many Galra, Ulaz was distinctly uncomfortable in the presence of druids.  
"The Emperor has requested your presence, My Prince." They hissed, voice echoing hollowly behind their mask. I gave a firm nod, my reprieve from duty was over, it was time to fully step into my role as prince.   
It was a long walk to the throne room. Those in my way greeted me with the regular courtesies one would expect from those encountering a member of the royal family, but their words of greeting turned to low mutters of slurs and insults against his retreating back. They couldnèt even wait until I was out of earshot, I thought with a smirk. To think these were the people who surrounded my father on a regular basis.   
I squared my shoulders as I entered the throne room, pleased to see there were fewer onlookers milling about than the previous times I had been there. There were only six generals and their lieutenants standing at attention. I strode past, refusing to acknowledge them and keeping my aloof mask in place as I placed myself in front of the throne. I greeted my father with a low bow. My advisors kneeling in their places just behind me.   
"You have summoned me, My Lord?" I greeted formally as I straightened my back, wishing I could be anywhere but here. Zarkon said nothing, merely inclining his head to his estranged son.   
"News of your success in capturing the Red Lion has reached me. You have done well young prince." Haggar praised from her place at the emperor's right side. Her words warmed me and I found myself dipping my head to her with a smile threatening at the corner of my lips.   
"I am touched by your praise High Priestess, yet I feel it is not yet fully deserved. There is still much I must accomplish. I am eager to return to my mission." I said more genuinely than I would have imagined.   
"While your search for the lions is an important mission indeed you still must not neglect your position as a prince. You have duties that must be seen to." Zarkon rumbled in a clear dismissal. I could imagine how that must have pained him to say. No one was more zealous about Voltron than the Emperor himself. I hid my smirk in a low bow, face blank as I rose again, turned on my heel and made my exit, Pollux and Kastor rising to follow two ticks later.   
As soon as we were out of earshot Pollux heaved a relieved sigh, nearly swaying off of his feet. He must have been pale as a ghost beneath his fur.   
" To be in the same room as the Emperor... I always feel as if my insides had been scooped out..." He muttered, ears drooping betraying his mood. My left ear flicked in annoyance as I kept us walking.   
" I had hoped he would give me leave to continue my mission," I said, a sour not to my voice. My advisor's ears returned to their usual perk as he scolded me.   
"You cannot skip social season my prince, it is your duty to attend." He told me lightly.   
"I am aware. It would not be half so bad if I did not need to attend those parties. I should like a hundred diplomatic and trade meetings over on party." He returned my fuss with a long look of sympathy.   
"I know my Prince, but these are important as well. You cannot miss them." I allowed myself to sigh as we finally reached my quarters in the royal sector of Central. I missed my captain's quarters already.  
"Let us get ready for the Arena then." Pollux pursed his lips again.   
"I had hoped you had forgotten my Prince," I smirked, a part of me wrapped in vindictive glee for Pollux always forcing me to attend the social season.   
The Arena was always a rowdy place. The howls of the crowds and fighters only slightly dimmed by the comforts of the noble's spectator box. It wasn't an event I often attended. I didn't particularly enjoy watching fights, instead preferring to take part in them. However, tonight was important. It was integral that he watch these new species fighters.   
Pollux sat at his side, eyes glued to his holo-screen instead of the fighting, even so, he was trembling at the mere suggestion of violence and I felt guilt stir within the pit of my stomach. I sighed remorsefully, giving him a small consoling pat before returning my attention to the battles. Without warning I stood, startling Pollux as I nearly pressed my face to the glass of the viewer's box, manipulating the tech to zoom in on the fighter's dug-out and the commotion brewing. Pollux only made a confused noise as he followed my lead.   
It wasn't difficult to pick out the new species from the other prospective fighters, with their peachy furless skin, as well as the fact that they were seemingly the cause of the commotion. The bigger one wrenched a sword away from the bewildered guard. Instead of attacking said guard the creature lunged at his own kind with a roar, knocking the smaller down with a hard strike to the knee, Pollux winced at that, looking a little ill. The larger landed on top of him in a bestial move, aiming for his throat with his forearm. It took the disarmed guard and a sentry to pull the man off of the other who was dragged away by more sentries. I gave a considering hum as the larger creature was pushed into the ring.  
"Pollux. Place a 1 million GAC bet on the new species in my name... Also, arrange a meeting with Warden Kaskar for a time when we will both be available, thank you." I said eyes glued to the battle that was about to begin. Pollux bowed his head, visible in the reflection of the glass.   
"Of course, my Prince." He made it a few paces to the door before I stopped him.  
"Oh and Pollux?" My advisor paused, turning his head.   
"Yes, sir?"   
"Have that guard removed from Arena duty. It is a disgrace to be disarmed so easily by a new species slave." Pollux nodded his understanding.   
"As you wish." I returned to the fight. Watching and planning my next move carefully.

The new species fighter pulled off a stunning victory securing his place in the memories of those present, particularly when I collected my winnings. I wasn't often the betting type, but when I was I always won. It wasn't long before nearly the whole of Central new of this new challenger. In one way this could be considered a shame; after all, had he lost the bout and survived there would be no contest to me taking him as a slave in exchange for the money I lost. But there was always plan B. This plan was almost easier anyway.  
It took a few days for Cheif Warden Kaskar to meet with me, and it was over dinner. The man wasn't subtle at all, always eager to try and raise his standing. It made him easy to do business with so I supposed it could be considered a bonus.   
" I apologize for the wait and that we could not meet in a more formal setting, your Highness. You know how I value your business and support." Kaskar stated jovially as he cracked open the hard shell of a matrin, a crustacean from a newly conquered planet. I hummed and nodded politely as I poked at my own modest dish of stewed Thermin, a dish more favoured by a lower class.   
"Just as much as I value your discretion I am sure. This is perfectly fine Cheif Warden." I replied neutrally. You had to admire the man's determination to elevate his status, be it through wealth or politics.   
"Of course your Highness, of course. What is it you have need of today? Finally in the market for a bodyguard perhaps? I have quite a few gladiators who have begun to bore the crowd..." He suggested eagerly, I scoffed at the idea.   
"My claws are still sharp Kaskar I will thank you to remember that; though...speaking of the gladiators that new creature performed quite well for his first time," I said, acting as if it were a change of subject. The Cheif Warden nodded.   
"It did extremely well, such bloodthirst... with its performance and exotic looks it is sure to be a popular one. But you knew that did you not your Highness? Do not think I have not heard of your record-setting bet. What happened hmm? Did Medical officer Ulaz let you in on some sort of secret?" He asked with a conspirational wink. I hid my smirk with my napkin as I planned my next words.   
"He did nothing of the sort. I merely trusted my instincts as I have always done. I was sad to see that the other newbie did not get the opportunity to show us what he is made of. To be taken down by his own kind before having the chance to prove himself.." I said, leaving a space for the man to jump in.   
"You saw that, did you? I had wondered why Jyskix had been transferred so suddenly without my approval." I frowned and made a pyramid of my hands as I leaned forward; eyes venomous slits.   
"They have grown lenient around the slaves and prisoners. It was foolish of them to be so unguarded around a creature we know very little about, it could have easily cost them their life, and us countless resources." Kaskar paled at my cold tone, nodding his head so quickly his jowls shook.  
"You are absolutely right my prince! Although it was very strange for it to not even attempt to attack the guards. Perhaps it was hunting for glory? It damaged the smaller one's leg pretty severely after all." I raised an eyebrow, relaxing my pose.   
"How badly?" Kaskar lifted one massive shoulder in a shrug, shaking his head.  
"Badly. We did not bother taking him to the Medical Bay but it was a mess. Besides, with the other one's success in the Arena, he might just be slated for dissection." He claimed. I took the last bite of my stew, considering.   
"Seems such a shame to waste such a new exotic creature. Hand him over to me." Kaskar looked only mildly surprised by my words as if he had expected something similar to this.  
"I had expected you would come for the bigger one. Why the cripple?" He asked. I paused, taking a drink before I continued.   
"I am interested in this new species as a whole. I am aware the new one is going to be a rising star in the Arena. There would be little you could say to justify handing him over to me. A new species is a New Species. I shall take what I can get." I said, folding my hands in my lap. I kept my neutral expression as Cheif Warden Kaskar gave an understanding hum.  
"That is true...and the smaller one has its own appeal. Entirely different from the big one." I kept my face blank. Let Kaskar think whatever he wanted about my reasons, as long as it wasn't the truth.  
"That is correct. I doubt there should be any trouble handing him over to me in this case, but at least drop him off with Medical officer Ulaz first." Kaskar gave a nod as their dinner drew to a close.   
"Of course your highness. The usual price then?" He asked. He thought to charge me the usual was a rip off when it came to a crippled New Species. I would have paid thirty times more. I nodded. The deal was made and we parted on agreeable terms until the next time.   
That night I dreamt. It was dark, hot, and suffocating. I couldn't move I could barely breathe. Heat pressed in from all sides and I tried to scream. Nothing came out. it felt as if my throat had been welded shut. I remained there for who knew how long. So long I forgot my own name. Maybe I never had a name. There was a change and light entered, someone had found me. Before I could see who the dream shifted.   
Now it was a memory. I was small, smaller than even the other galra children I was surrounded by at the care facility. The children were nice enough, I remembered. It was the adults who were not. They whispered when my back was turned and gave me cold looks. lashing out with words and hands.   
Disgrace  
Filthy  
Bastard  
Half Breed  
It was worse when they taught this to the children.


End file.
